Once In A Lifetime
by Caz Malfoy
Summary: An interlude with our boys between the dance and getting down to business...


**Title: **Once In A Lifetime  
**Fandom: **Torchwood  
**Pairing: **Jack/Ianto  
**Rating: **FRT  
**Summary: **An interlude with our boys between the dance and getting down to business...  
**Spoilers: **Something Borrowed (2x09)  
**Authors note: **What originally started as a CSI:NY/Miami crossover fic has suddenly morphed into a Torchwood fic. Huh! Go figure.  
This was inspired by 'Beautiful' by Wayne Brady from the Cinderella soundtrack

He remained silent as he withdrew the cork from the champagne, pouring the sparkling liquid into two thin flutes

Jack remained silent as he watched the bar tender pull the cork from a fresh bottle of champagne before pouring a generous amount of the sparkling liquid into two thin champagne flutes before sliding them across the bar.

He flashed the young bar tender a smile as he picked the glasses up and headed over to where Ianto was standing on the edge of the dance floor. The younger man was watching with an amused smile as Owen tried to convince Tosh he really was a crap dancer; even though it was blatantly obvious to everyone that the doctor definitely knew how to move on the dance floor.

Ianto accepted the glass from Jack with a small nod of his head, before turning his attention back to the other occupants of the room they were holding the wedding reception in. Jack joined him in admiring the beauty of the décor, it had been up to Ianto to help Gwen organise the floral arrangements and the like, and Jack had to admit that the pair of them had done a fantastic job.

With a large mouthful, Jack finished his champagne off and placed his glass on the table next to him. It was getting late and they had a lot of work to do, starting with slipping Retcon into every available glass they could find. But, looking at Ianto and seeing how relaxed and at peace the Welshman appeared to be, Jack decided business could wait for one more dance.

Ianto's gaze flickered down to Jack's hand when it was offered to him, before returning back to his face. Just when the Captain thought he was going to be turned down, Ianto slid his hand into Jack's and allowed himself to be lead to the centre of the dance floor.

Wrapping his arms around Jack, holding his firm body flush against his own, Ianto couldn't help think how different this dance felt from the one they had shared previously. For one thing, Jack's hand was sliding further and further down his back, resting on his lower spine while his splayed fingers strayed dangerously close to Ianto's arse.

Jack was resting his forehead against Ianto's, softly singing along with the song playing in the background and although Ianto was hard pressed to name the title, he knew Jack sung it beautifully.

Somewhere in the distance a clock struck midnight and Jack's grip on Ianto tightened ever so slightly. To Ianto it appeared as though Jack was afraid he was going to run away at the final stroke of twelve.

Releasing Jack's hand, Ianto reached up and carefully brushed a few stray locks of brown hair away from the Captain's forehead. Silently he leant forward, pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss.

When he pulled away, Jack's lips formed into a visible pout and Ianto couldn't help laughing and shaking his head. Even though he was more comfortable with his sexuality now than he had a year ago, Ianto still wasn't ready to snog passionately in the middle of a crowded dance floor at a straight couple's wedding.

"We'll have time for that later," he whispered. They were so close that Ianto's lips brushed Jack's with every word he spoke and it took all of Jack's self control not to push his lover for more. "We have a lot of work to finish first."

"Spoilsport," Jack muttered half-heartedly. As the song drew to a close, Ianto tried to step away from Jack, but the other man shook his head, pulling him even closer to his body. "Don't go just yet," he pleaded, his fingers clutching the back of Ianto's jacket in an attempt to preventing him leaving.

Ianto grinned and ran his thumb across Jack's jaw, drawing a barely audible moan from the former RAF Captain. "I don't think this song is the best for slow dancing to."

Jack focused on the music and laughed when he realised it had already changed from the previous track to Soft Cell's version of Tainted Love. "You might be right, Yan."

Their eyes met and for a moment Jack thought Ianto was going to make his usual dry comment. Instead Ianto merely asked if Jack wanted anything from the bar as Ianto had promised earlier that he'd buy Jack a drink.

"Ianto?" The young man stopped on his way to the bar and turned to look at Jack with a raised eyebrow. "I… You…"

One thing Jack Harkness had never been before was speechless, until he met Ianto Jones and found himself tongue-tied over three little words he had said plenty of times in the past but very rarely ever meant.

Ianto smiled brightly and stepped closer, kissing Jack again – more passionately than before. "I know," he whispered, his blue eyes glowing in the dim light. "Me too."

When he arrived back at their table, Jack could have sworn his smile could have lit up the whole of Cardiff for weeks.


End file.
